


Locked

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: Ahn Jaehyun One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Blood (Korea TV), 별에서 온 그대 | My Love From the Star
Genre: Anniversary, Collars, Drabble, Gifts, Implied kink, Kittenplay, M/M, Master/Pet, NOT a collaring ceremony, Nicknames, Petplay, Short One Shot, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun and Taewook exchange presents on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

Jaehyun and Taewook had been dating for a year. They were so in love with each other and it really seemed like they were meant to be. They also weren't exactly 'normal,' but that's one of the reasons they worked so well together. Actually, scratch that last statement; the two were  _far_  from normal.

However, you'll probably understand how just by the way interact so, for now, we'll move on. The two, for this day, decided they'd get each other a small gift. It wasn't going to be much, but it'd be enough for them. Jaehyun had an easy time figuring out what to get Taewook, though the younger found his search to be more difficult. However, once he did, he settled on something sentimental and hoped his lover would like it.

When Taewook got home from work, late that night, he was met with a dark apartment - an apartment he'd been living in with Jaehyun for two months. As far as he could tell, the only light was coming from the kitchen. "Jaehyun?" Taewook called, shedding his black blazer, which was a product of working as a waiter.

"In the kitchen, Tae!" Jaehyun called back and Taewook smiled slightly.

After that, knowing that now would probably be the right time to give his lover his gift, Taewook made his way to their bedroom. While he was there picking up the tiny white gift box from their dresser, he put on the small black cat ears he owned because, well, he liked them and he knew Jaehyun did, too.

Then he made his way out to the kitchen, being met with his tall lover who almost immediately swept him into an embrace. "Welcome home, Tae." Jaehyun murmured, causing the younger to smile once more before standing on his tiptoes and giving the elder a kiss.

"Hmm," the younger sighed, content in the other's arms, secretly loving how the height difference made him feel even smaller, "missed you."

"Missed you, too, Tae." Jaehyun replied, kissing Taewook's forehead before sweeping him off his feet as he giggled and gripped Jaehyun's shirt. The elder shortly sat down in one of the chairs, allowing Taewook to adjust himself in his lap, and the younger noticed for the first time a small, long, and thin black box as well as a few glasses and a bottle of red wine on the kitchen table.

"Who goes first?" Taewook asked, eyeing the box briefly before glancing back at Jaehyun and holding up the box he'd been holding onto tightly.

"You do." Jaehyun said, bumping their noses together briefly before taking the box from Taewook and placing it on the table.

"Okay." The younger replied quietly, glancing down nervously as the gift was placed in his hands. Fleetingly, Taewook thoughts wandered to something dirty, going over things in his head that were  _long_  and  _thin_ , however when he actually lifted the lid of the box, he was in awe. Inside the box was a collar with a black ruffled base, a royal blue ribbon running over that in the center. The bow in the middle was the same royal blue, with a small piece of black ribbon in the center of said bow. Hanging right below that was an O ring - one that looked over sturdy and was just crying out for a leash to be clipped onto it. Then, at each end of the collar, was a D ring to bring it to a close. Next to the collar was a long, folded piece of black ribbon, meant to be used to thread through the D rings and keep the collar around your neck.

It was perfect. Practically the collar of Taewook's dreams, even though he'd never even thought of such a collar before.

Now, Taewook had one collar - a thick pleather one that was meant for playtime only - and he'd always wanted one like this, made of ribbon and such so he could wear it outside easier, but he never expected Jaehyun to buy one for it. He was in so much awe that he whispered, "Jaehyun, you didn't."

"I did." Jaehyun said simply, shrugging and smiling warmly when Taewook let out a quiet squeak. In the next second, the younger was tackling him in a hug, somehow having managed to turn and straddle Jaehyun's lap.

"Thank you." He whispered passionately, still clutching the thin box in the hand of the arm that was thrown over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Kitten." Jaehyun replied, smiling again before he was kissing Taewook sweetly as the younger was melting against him because of the much adored nickname.

The younger ended up resting against Jaehyun's chest after a few moments, head in the crook of his neck and hands clutching the box to his own chest. After he calmed himself down, Taewook twisted his torso around to take the gift box for Jaehyun in his free hand, handing it over shyly in the next second.

When Jaehyun looked inside, a great smile formed on his lips. Inside was three small things. One was a small, blue and silver heart shaped padlock, the second was a tiny silver key on a chain, and the third was a note that said  _because you hold the key to my heart_.

"I love it, Kitten." Jaehyun murmured, cupping the younger's jaw and kissing him again.

"I'm glad." The younger smiled, about to rest his head down again, though he perked up when his lover spoke again.

"You know what this would really be good for?"

The younger hummed in response, looking up curiously. In response, Jaehyun lifted the collar from the box, ignoring the piece of ribbon and wrapping it around the younger's neck - which it, of course, fit around perfectly. From there, he hooked the lock through the D rings, though he didn't click it closed just yet. First he asked, "Is this okay?"

Now Taewook hadn't gotten it for this purpose, and he couldn't have known Jaehyun was even going to get him a collar, but he did like this idea. So the younger nodded and Jaehyun locked the collar in place. Smiling, Taewook took the key and chain from the white box before taking and setting both his and Jaehyun's boxes on the table behind him. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around his lover's neck, clasping the chain and leaning into him, causing Jaehyun to wrap his arms around the younger's waist in response.

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you, too, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a repost. I used to have a story that was a bunch of Ahn Jaehyun one shots, but I decided to post them separately and make them a series instead.


End file.
